The Wolf Pup
by Beast Boy and Raven Fan
Summary: what if Beast Boy got stuck as a wolf pup how will the Titans get him back? BBxRae some RobxStar and some CyJinx
1. Fight

**Note:** everyone did a fanfiction with Beast Boy as a cat and stuck like that well I'm going to do a wolf (I think their better, but I still like cats)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Teen Titans.

"Talking"  
_Thinking  
'Raven emotions' talking'  
**Memory**_  
**Dream**

**And one more thing**: I won't put emotionless or monotone when Raven speaks we all know she doesn't speak with any emotion in her voice but some times I will put Emotionless or Monotone when she talks.

I fix this Chapter of some parts but i can't fix them all, so if anyone knows where i can get a Beta please PM me.

* * *

Prologue

Raven was mediating when the flashing red light went off and Robin voice over the communicators; "Titans get to the common room now!" Robin sound mad to Raven so she got up and went to the common room to see their leader on the computer, all but one was missing.

"Where's friend Beast Boy?" ask the alien known as Starfire, she looked around.

"He went out, doing something," Cyborg replied.

"He's close by and I told him that we'll meet him there," Robin stated, "We are up against Mammoth, Gizmo, See-more, Kyd Wykkyd, and Private HIVE, now let's go!" The four Titans ran to the garage and piled in the T-car, except Robin who went to his R-cycle and the race quickly to the Lab where the H.I.V.E F.I.V.E are attacking.

As we got there we saw something inject in Beast Boy's arm and he fell to the ground knock out, Raven survey the seen it was a mess and See-more was knock out, but the other four where ready to battle the Titans. "Titans Go!!" yelled Robin that was their cue and Raven went after Kyd Wykkyd, while Starfire went for Private HIVE, Cyborg and Gizmo, and Robin and Mammoth. Raven went hand to hand combat with Kyd Wykkyd, it was hard to land a blow on him for he teleport away form her, finally she used her powers and picked up a table in the corner with lab tools on it and threw it at him, it was a direct hit, and knock him out easily.

_Dang it _she thought, as she looked around it was getting more trash by the second. Starfire was throwing star bolts at Private HIVE getting him confuse by the bright light, Gizmo was also knock out after Cyborg took his jet-pack thing, Raven had know clue what Gizmo calls it.

Cyborg and Robin where fighting Mammoth, it always takes two people to beat him, right now Cyborg was using his sonic cannon and Robin was throwing his disks towards Mammoth. Just then Private HIVE called out a retreat and he grabs Gizmo and See-more while Mammoth grab Kyd Wykkyd and the retreat through the roof.

"Team are we ok?" ask Robin, as he looked around see only three people standing in front of him, "where's Beast Boy?" the team shrugs, "spread out and find him," the team walked around the large lab it was about a size of a classroom that holds thirty kids. Raven tripped over something and crash into the floor making everyone look about to see Raven on the floor.

"You ok, Friend Raven?" Starfire ask as she floats over to Raven.

"Yeah, Starfire I'm ok," Raven said as she sat up, and look to see what she trip over and saw a pile of green fur, "I think I found Beast Boy," Raven called out, as she poke the lump of fur. The others quickly ran over towards Raven to see, "I think he's a dog," as she said that the 'dog' open its eyes and looked around seeing the team running towards him. He jump up and bared his fangs. They now could easily see he was just a puppy, not any dog a wolf. He was a forest green color, with darker green ears, darker green patch around left eye, dark green paws and a darker green large spot on his back and a stripe tail. He had emerald eyes.

"Whoa, B.B we won't hurt you," Cyborg said stopping as Beast Boy continues baring his fangs. Beast Boy took a step back and felt something behind him, he turn sharply to see Raven, just then all growling stop once he saw her.

"Are we sure he's, Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"I don't think so Starfire," Raven replied.

"Why do you say that, Raven?" the leader ask

"Because I can't feel any emotions that are human," Raven replied her voice was emotionless like usually. Robin nodded understanding.

"Well my scanners says it Beast Boy, unless he's above or below us," Cyborg replied.

"Raven can you move the wolf around?" Robin asks in a commanding voice.

"Why can't you?" Raven ask

"Well it looks like it likes you better and I don't want to get bitten," Robin said pointing at Beast Boy who was playing with the end of Raven's cloak.

"Fine, but you will pay," Raven picked Beast Boy up and spin around, the puppy waved its dark green paws around.

"Yup, that's Beast Boy," Cyborg confirm. Raven gave him a weird look.

"Let's go back to the tower," Robin replied, Raven handed Beast Boy to him, and walked straight to the T-car. Robin looked down at the green pup "umm…." Beast Boy looked up and growled and bites down on his arm. Robin drops Beast Boy then and mutter about stupid dog, and that they need a muzzle, a he walked away to his R-Cycle. Cyborg watch Beast Boy run to the car on the side where Raven got in and sat there waiting.

Cyborg went to his car and open the driver side and got in, Raven sat in the passenger side and was reading a book. Starfire got into the back with Beast Boy who jump up front and into Raven lap. Cyborg waited for Raven to throw Beast Boy behind her, all she did was open the window and push Beast Boy down off her lap. Beast Boy whimpers and tried again to get on her lap but she kept pushing him down.

"Stay down you mutt or you go out the window," Raven mutter to the green pup. He just jump up and licked her hand that did it, Beast Boy went out the window. Lucky Robin was behind them and he caught Beast Boy.

* * *

**A/n: **how that, yeah it was bad but next chapter will probable be better, and I'll try to make it in character. Beast Boy is a puppy wolfs he's about up to Raven's ankle so she can pick him up and that. The prologue is two and half page long

Replies to Reviews

**SilhouetteTheShinisinNinpire-** Thanks for the PM and the review, i would of PM you back but i couldn't and i don't think of you that low, and thanks for PM about that Stuff it will really help and i fix some stuff where you told me where the stuff are bad. and yes i will keep this going

**Wolvmbm-** thanks for thinking my story funny, and yeah i got that idea form a fanfiction when Beast Boy got stuck as a cat and he followed Raven around, and thank you for thinking its a great idea.


	2. Beast Boy a Wolf pup?

**Note:** Hey I'm back with Chapter One. Yeah there's apart in here I got it form my grandma's male dog, except we never see him do it. Thank you for your Reviews. Oh I still need a beta if anyone wants to beat this please PM me, and thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, if I did Starfire and Robin be together and Raven and Beast Boy also.

"Talking"  
_Thinking  
'Raven emotions' talking'  
__**Memory**_  
**Dream**

* * *

Chapter 1

Once they got back, Robin handed Raven the green wolf pup, "your so lucky he didn't bite me, again," Robin growled, "all he did was whine or growl at me, and" Robin stop to make sure she was listening, "he'll be your charge until Cyborg can make him human!"

"What are you talking about?" Raven asks.

"He will not be out of your sight until Cyborg can make him human," Robin replied in a-all-leader voice.

"I will not look after that thing, make Starfire, or Cyborg, but not me!" Raven half yell at the boy wonder.

"I will not let star be near that thing and Cyborg can't watch him anyways," Robin replied

"Well I don't care, because I'm not watching him," Raven stated and headed towards the door, but stop and turn, "oh, and Robin you better stop Beast Boy" with that Raven left, Robin turn to see what she was talking about and saw the green wolf pup near the coach lifting his leg and pee.

"BEAST BOY!!" Robin yelled as he ran after Beast Boy, who ran towards the door Raven left, it open to reveal Starfire. Beast Boy ducked under her floating feet and Robin crash right into Starfire making them roll into the hall in a heap of limbs, when Robin finally pull himself away form Starfire, he saw Beast Boy sitting there waiting for him to get up. When Beast Boy saw he was up he wagged his tail and sat there waiting, to see what Robin will do.

Robin ran towards the green pup when he turn and ran down the hall, stopping shortly in front of a door, left his paw up and scratch on the door. Robin ran up and dive towards Beast Boy, but the door up and he ran into the room, making Robin land face first into the carpet where Beast Boy was sitting.

"Looks like a dog out smarted you," Raven stated in her emotionless voice. Robin picked himself up to answer her.

"Let me in so I can kill him," Robin yelled he was more then angry he was pissed.

"You're not coming in my room, so go away" Raven replied coolly, as Robin mutter something then looked away for a minute, she could tell that he was thinking of a way to get into her room. "I could hand him over to you, but we do want Beast Boy to be alive when we figure out how to turn him back," Raven took a minute, "Right?"

"Right," Robin mutters.

"Good, so why don't you got ask Starfire out," Raven stated more then ask.

"I… her…. She's just a friend," Robin finally said after stuttering for a minute.

"Right, they all say that," Raven monotone, then she notice Starfire down the hall looking confuse "hey Starfire, why don't you take Robin to the mall?" Starfire looked up and smiled as she floated towards them and grab Robin's arm.

"Friend, do you really want to go to the mall of shopping?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Yes he does Starfire, he came here looking for you so that he can take you" Raven replied calmly, while Robin was fuming. Starfire squealed and floated away dragging Robin behind her. "Have fun you two" Raven shouted to them. She turns and looked at the green wolf pup that was on her bed sound asleep.

"What I do to keep you alive" she whispers to Beast Boy.

'_You know you like to keep him alive'_

_Go away Love _Raven thought

'_Why you know it's true' _love replied back, Raven just pushed Beast Boy over and lay down on her bed with a book in hand, she started to read when she felt something crawl onto her stomach (she was on her back), and curl his tail over his nose as he went back to sleep, without thinking she reach down and started to pet Beast Boy over the head, it felt nice, it was soft and warm, she smiled despite herself as she kept petting as she was falling asleep as she petted him, there came knocking noise as someone knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Raven ask

"It's me, Raven" came Cyborg voice on the other side of the door. Raven forgot that Beast Boy on her and when she moved quickly, Beast Boy went flying to the floor, he let out a yelp of startled but not pain. "Are you ok in there I heard something yelp."

"I'm ok, Beast Boy just fell," she replied as she open her door. "What is it?"

"Where's Robin and Starfire, I think they need to hear this" Cyborg replied

"They went to the mall"

"Do you know when they would be back?"

"Nope but for couple of more hours,"

"Can you call Rob?"

"I could," Raven stated

"Well it's about beast Boy so call him and tell him get here, right away," Cyborg replied "and bring Beast Boy also and meet me in the Common room in ten minutes." With that Cyborg left.

"Great," Raven mumble as she picked up her communicator "Raven to Robin"

"Robin here" came Robin's voice shortly afterwards.

"Cyborg wants you guys back to the tower and get to the Common room, I think he found something about Beast Boy" Raven replied coldly

"Be their in five minutes" Robin replied and then nothing, Raven shook her head and put her communicator back, and walked down the hall with Beast Boy following after her.

* * *

The H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. retreated back to their base only to get an earful form their boss.

"What do you mean the plan failed?" Private Hive ask

"He jump willing into her arms!!" shouted the boss

"Well he's an animal so he won't get into your way when you try to take over the titans and the world, no one can stop you" Gizmo replied calmly well as calmly as he could for his size.

"Next plan you shell not fail me or ill will personally take you guys out and find a new team," with that the voice disappear, they couldn't see who it was but the voice was defiantly a males.

"Next plan will not fail you master," Gizmo, mutter. As he and his team went to their rooms to sleep and get ready for the next day's break in.

* * *

**A/n:** And there you guys go, yes it was bad but I had to get something up. Nothing really to talk about but I do own the boss because it won'tanyone you guys know. And remember please read and review.

Thank you for your time.


	3. Jinx?

**Note:** Thanks for your reviews people. Oh and I'm sorry if this story is going to have Raven a little out of character.

"Talking"  
_Thinking  
'Raven emotions' talking'  
__**Memory**_  
**Dream**

**Disclaimer:** Scratch the idea of me owning the Boss, because I'm going to use one of the guys form the show. Oh I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

Chapter 2

Raven walked into the common room, with Beast Boy behind her, barking happily. When they got there Cyborg was waiting for them, about six minutes later, robin and Starfire came in.

"What's wrong with Beast Boy?" asks Robin, he always wants to get straight to the point.

"I went back to the crime scene and looked around, I found this," Cyborg replied, showing them a needle, "I tested it and the inject him with something that made what ever animal he turn into he stays that animal, I can find a cure but it will take couple of days, to do so."

"Ok, you start on that, Raven you will keep an eye on him," Robin replied in-a-leader-voice.

"So you can go on a date with Starfire," raven whisper only Beast Boy and Cyborg heard her, because they where standing next or near her. Cyborg broke out laughing, while Beast Boy cocks his head to one side.

"What's that matter friend Cyborg?" Starfire ask innocently.

"Something Raven said," replied Cyborg in between laughs. Raven stared at them with no emotion showing.

"What did she say?" Robin ask

"Nothing," Raven replied in a empty voice, Cyborg stop and stayed quite.

"Boyfriend Robin will friend Beast Boy be ok?" Starfire ask Robin, Cyborg broke out laughing, Raven show a hint of a smile, as they both realize Robin finally ask Starfire out. Robin face turns red, as he pulled out his shirt collar.

"What do you mean?" Robin ask

"Friend Beast Boy is choking" Starfire replied, as they all look towards Beast Boy who was choking over something, Cyborg moved over towards him and open the green pups mouth, and looked down inside, he remove a bone out of his mouth.

"He will be now," Cyborg replied, "and why was he eating a bone, and where did he get it?" the remaining titans shrug.

"Don't know," Raven replied out loud.

"Well me and Star going to go to the movies, then out to dinner," replied Robin as him and Starfire left to the movies.

"Ok… He finally ask her out" Cyborg said, "only to get B. to ask Raven out" he said that part under his breathe so Raven didn't hear, lucky for him she didn't. Raven went over to the fridge and opens it and got some tofu out and cut it up in small chunks and sat it down on the floor fur Beast Boy. Then she grabs a bowl and fills it up with water and put it down.

"So… Raven what you going to do?" Cyborg ask

"I'm going to read or mediate" Raven replied as she grab a book and sat down on the coach, "and you are going to cure Beast Boy, even though I like him more as a dog then a human"

'_You are so lying' replied Love_

_Shut up, _Raven thought to herself.

'Well then you should not lie to yourself' replied Knowledge this time

_I don't care _Raven thought back.

"Ok, I'll go find a cure for him" Cyborg replied as he left.

* * *

The H.I.V.E F.I.V.E slowly and soundless broke into another lab, they looked around and notice what they where looking for and picked it up, just then the alarm went off, and the next thing they knew two of the titans appear in front of them.

"Put that down and come quietly and we may not go as hard as we can" replied the boy wonder.

"oh shut it traffic light" replied Gizmo as Private HIVE and See-more, run at Robin and Starfire and attack them. Robin did back flips and then throw some of his bird-a-rang towards Private HIVE, who tried to get out of the way but couldn't. Starfire flew away form See-more, once a good distance she stared to throw Starbolts at him, some hitting target, some missing but she didn't care. Just then the T-car pulled to a stop in front of the lab, -some how the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E, Robin, and Starfire got outside- Cyborg got out of the car and ran towards the battle taking Mammoth on.

Before Raven got out she looked down at Beast Boy and told him to stay and don't be seen, she got out and ran towards the battle and started to throw cars at Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd. They fought like that for a few minutes until a pink hex interfere Mammoth form hitting Cyborg with his fist.

"Hey stupid I thought your pose to be in jail not stealing!" yelled a female voice, everyone looked up at the voice, and saw a pink haired girl with pale skin except not as pale as Raven's, with pink eyes to match, she goes by Jinx.

"You are telling me your on the side with the Titans?" ask See-more, his mouth hanging open as he started at her.

"Yes," she replied as she flip down and took on Kyd Wykkyd form Raven. When he was down since she knew everyone's weakness she helped Raven with Gimzo.

Soon the H.I.V.E F.I.V.E where back in jail where they belong and they recover a liquid bottle.

"Hey Jinx, why did you come and help us?" Robin asks

"well for one thing I heard about Beast Boy, and I want to start a new life, as a hero instead of a villain," replied the ex-villain.

"I see… you can stay with the Titans for now," Replied Robin, as him and Star went back to their date. The rest got into the car, Jinx and Cyborg up front, and Raven in the back with Beast Boy.

"Awww… Beast Boy so cute!!" Jinx cooed, Raven looked out of the window as her emotion started to speak in side her head.

'Let me at her!' Rage yelled

_Cool down Rage, _Raven thought

'_Oh!! Beast Boy got to Rage!!' Happy replied happily._

'_As it seems,' replied Wisdom_

'_She should get her own guy,' Replied Love_

'She just think Beast Boy cute in his wolf form, it doesn't mean she likes him in his human form,' replied Knowledge

"Will you guys shut up already?" Raven asks out loud.

"We weren't talking," Jinx replied to Raven.

"Not you," Raven snap

"Who?" Cyborg question.

"No one," Raven stated, Jinx and Cyborg left it at that knowing not to further question her.

* * *

**A/n:** That's Chapter 2, yeah I know Raven would not say that out loud but hey she just let it slip.


	4. Titans East

**Note:** Thanks for your reviews people. Oh and I'm sorry if this story is going to have Raven a little out of character. There is going to be a little twist in her, the Titans East coming for a visit.

"Talking"  
_Thinking  
'Raven emotions' talking'_

**Disclaimer:** Oh I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter 3

Raven grabbed Beast Boy when the car stop and went up to her room; it was ten o'clock at night. When she got to her room, she drops Beast Boy on the floor, and got ready for bed. She drop her cloak over the back of a chair, then took or her belt and her pendants (the one on the back of her hand). Even though it was uncomfortable to sleep in her leotard but she didn't want to change in front of Beast Boy, so she climb in bed closed her eyes a fell asleep. She didn't even feel Beast Boy jump on the bed and curl up near her head to sleep.

***

The next morning Raven woke to find Beast Boy sound of sleep curl up close to her chest. She got up and grabs her close and went to the bathroom and took a shower and got dress. When she got into her room to brush her hair, she glances at the clock and saw it was about nine thirty. She looks to the bed and saw Beast Boy sitting there with one ear up and the other flop down. He still looks sleepy but he stayed awake watching her.

"Morning Beast Boy," she greeted the pup, as she brush her almost shoulder length hair she been trying to grow it out. The pup wags it tail and sat there watching. "Come on," Raven said as she walked towards her door and open it, Beast Boy hop off the bed and follow Raven to the ops room. When she walked in she saw her teammates and Jinx sitting on the coach, Cyborg and Robin playing the play station, while the girls cheering them on. Raven walked over to the kitchen area and got some tofu out and cut it in small chunks, when she was done she set it down on the floor for Beast Boy. Raven then made her some tea, and sat down at the table as she watch her friends play the game.

Just then their doorbell rang, and then the screen change to show the Titans east at the door. "Hey can someone let us in?" ask Speedy as he stood between Bumble Bee and Aqualad. Mas y Menos was in front of them.

"Sure, Raven can you get that?" ask their Leader, as he looks back at her.

"I Guess," she replies as she got up and headed towards the elevator, Beast Boy followed after her, she didn't even notice until they where in the elevator together. A minute later the elevator door open raven and Beast Boy walk out together towards the front door. Raven opens it to see the Titan east standing there waiting. The team walked in after move aside form them to come in.

"Finally!" yelled Speedy as he turns to look at Raven.

"What took you?" Aqualad ask. Raven just glared at them.

"We where in the ops room, what do you think?" the ops room was the second floor before the top, above that was where their bedroom where. So it took a couple minutes in the elevator to just get to the bottom.

"Oh…" Speedy and Aqualad said not knowing what to say instead of that.

"Come on" Raven said as she bent down and picked Beast Boy and walked past them towards the elevator.

"You guys got a puppy?" Speedy asks, as he appears next to Raven, Beast Boy growled and tried to snap at Speedy for no reason.

"Seems Beast Boy doesn't like you either" Raven murmur but the five others heard her.

"That's Beast Boy?" Bumble Bee asks as she appear on the other side of Raven, Mas y Menos and Aqualad behind them.

"Yes, the H.I.V.E Five did this to him," Raven replied smoothly.

"Wow…. You said he didn't like some one else who's that?" Speedy ask curiously.

"Robin"

"Really, why is he only going after me and Robin then?" Speedy ask angrily.

"I think he hates people that wear something over their eyes, because you and Robin wear mask and none of us are getting attack form him," Raven said as they all got into the elevator. Bumble Bee and Aqualad laugh. While Raven pushes the number to get to the level they needed to be on. Once they got up there they piled out and Raven lead them to the ops room, she drop Beast Boy on the floor. Beast Boy growled some more at Speedy as he walked past, Speedy freak out and hide behind Robin.

"What did you do?" Robin asks.

"Nothing, he just hates me… Raven said because of the mask" Speedy admit.

"The mask?"

"He only going after you and Speedy" Raven called form the kitchen, making her some more tea.

***

It was close to dinner now and Cyborg was cooking, Titan East decides to stay until Friday (It's Monday) so Robin gave them guest rooms to stay in for now. Right now Aqualad and Speedy where racing on the play station, Bumble Bee, Jinx and Starfire went to the mall, Robin was training, and Raven was reading a book. Beast Boy was curl up next to her on the coach. Everyone was having fun, soon Bumble Bee, Jinx, and Starfire got back and then couple of minutes later it was dinnertime. Before Raven sat down she got some tofu out and cut it up and sat it on the ground for Beast Boy then went to the table and sat down.

After dinner the boys went to the living room, while the girls took care of the dishes and food. "Friends I wish to know what we are doing night of today?" Starfire asks the three other girls, Raven was washing the dishes and Jinx was drying and putting them away. While Starfire and Bumble Bee where cleaning the table off. They thought of it then Raven spoke,

"Well I heard there's a Halloween carnival in town tonight and I was going to check it out, want to come with me? If you guess have nothing else to do" Raven replied as she finish the last of the dishes.

"I want to come!" Yelled Jinx "Cyborg will come to!"

"What?" Cyborg yelled back wondering why he heard his name.

"Boyfriend Robin and I will go to!" Starfire yelled happily as she float an inch of the floor

"What?" this time they heard Robin

"Yeah the boys and I will come to," Bumble Bee said more clammily but excited about going though.

"What?" they heard Aqualad, Speedy, and the Spanish twins (the twin said it in Spanish what ever the word is) that time.

"Cool, they even let animals in because of Beast Boy," Raven said all them ignoring the boys asking what's going on. "it starts in a hour so get in your civilization clothes," Raven said a little louder so the boys over by the TV. Can hear. Raven left Beast Boy following after her like an obedient puppy.

An hour later everyone was in the ops room. Jinx was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a pink shirt over top of it; she also wore tight blue jeans, and white and black snickers. Cyborg use his hologram so he looked normal wears a gray long sleeve and blue jeans, and white and blue snickers. Starfire was wearing an elbow long sleeve pink shirt, with 'Girl Rules' on it, she also wore tight blue jeans, and white snickers.

Robin wore a white long sleeve shirt, and black jeans, black and white snickers, he didn't wear a mask but sunglasses even though it was dark outside. Speedy wore a red long sleeve shirt, and blue jeans (Remember its in October so it's cold), white snickers, he also wore sunglasses instead of his mask.

Bumble Bee wore a black long sleeve shirt with a yellow shirt over it and had a picture of a bee on it, tight black jeans, and black snickers. Mas was wearing a red long sleeve and his brother Menos was wearing a Blue one both had on blue jeans, and wearing white snickers.

Aqualad was wearing a blue long sleeve with a black shirt over it with a white skull on it; he wore black jeans, and black sneakers. Raven was wearing a light lavender long sleeve shirt, and tight blue jeans and white snickers. She pulled her hair into a pointy tail except some of her hair is down (I don't know what you call it).

Beast Boy was next to her, earlier she went to the pet store and bought a blue collar and a leash, blue because if she got a green one she couldn't see it for his fur was green, and plus the carnival said you had to have your pet on a leash so she bought one for Beast Boy.

***

**A/N:** well that took me about four hours to right because I was like distracted for about an hour as I wrote this, but I got it up.

Sorry if you like Speedy. Something will happen to Aqualad next Chapter, not form a villain though; I really don't like Aqualad so he is the one going to get hurt.

So what do you think is going to happen to him? And by who?

Next Chapter should be up soon, and please if you got any ideas tell me please, and please give me critique instead of 'very good, keep it up' or 'I like it' stuff please.


	5. Aqualad was hurt

**Note:**Aqualad isn't going to get hurt to bad, but their will probable be blood, I can't say who did it, or I'll give it away.

**Reviews: **

_Silhouette The Sanvae-_ Thank you and yeah, my dogs hate when you have something covering your face they like bark and stuff, then I was like what if Beast Boy hates people with masks or stuff covering their eyes.

_Wolvmbm- _Thank you. Yeah like I said to Silhouette The Sanvae my dogs hate when we have something over our eyes so I just added it to my story. ^^ about Raven and Beast Boy getting closer I don't know how I did it, it's like it did it by itself or something.

_Soccer-Vampire-girl-_it was either Speedy or Aqualad, and I chose Aqualad because what's going to happen. I can't really tell you. But you will probable figure it out after reading this chapter why.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'_Raven emotions' talking'_

_**Memory**_

**Disclaimer:**Don't own Teen Titans just the plot and Story. Oh there will be OCS you probable only see them in this chapter though.

**Important:** I change the carnival into the one like in the episode 'Sisters' excepts its in October

***

Chapter 4

Once they got to the carnival, they bought some tickets and look around it had many rides and booths where you can win prizes. There are booths where you can buy food like cotton candy or pizzas.

The eleven titans even though ones an animal, walked around they decide to break up in pairs. Speedy and Bumble Bee went together. Mas y Menos went together. Robin and Starfire went together, Cyborg and Jinx went another way towards a roller costar. So that left Aqualad, Raven, and Beast Boy as a group, which really didn't bother them.

They head of towards a booth that you throw a ball to hit the bottles and then you win a prize. As Raven stood leaning against the booth while Aqualad tried the booth out and Beast Boy waited patiently to go on the ground. Raven spaced out forgetting Aqualad and Beast Boy.

_**At the **__**Carnival game booths, of several bottles set up for the old ring-toss game. A ring is thrown into view, bouncing off the neck of a bottle as a near miss; the next one rattles down on target. Beast Boy laughs; he and Cyborg have been playing.  
**_

"_**Boo-yah!" Cyborg cried out in joy.**_

"_**Sweet!" Beast Boy also cries out in joy. They trade a high five. Beast Boy is handed his prize, a huge stuffed chicken. Raven leans against a post, her arms crossed and her expression showing her low opinion of the whole exercise.**_

"_**Told you we'd win you a prize." Beast Boy said as he grins and gives the prize to her.**_

"_**A giant chicken. I must be the luckiest girl in the world." Raven said in a flat tone. Robin lands nearby, in a crouch.**_

"_**Titans! Trouble!" Robin yelled as he stood up.  
**_

"_**Where's Starfire?" Cyborg asks,**_

"That's the trouble." Robin said in a leader like voice. He runs off; Raven tosses the chicken aside and all three follow him.

"Beast Boy…" Raven whisper, just then something was pushing into her arms. She looked down and saw it was a stuffed horse. She looks up at Aqualad,

"Yours," He said as he started to walk away. Raven got up and followed after him.

"Thanks" she said as she caught up to him.

"No problem" they fell silent after words comfortable though. "Want to go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Sure," Raven said as she bent down and picked Beast Boy up so that they can move faster and they don't get tangle around something. They got to the Ferris wheel, and stood in the line. The stars sparkle above them it's around eight now.

***

Cyborg and Jinx got off the roller costar, Cyborg looked around for a meat stand to get something meaty in his system. He found one and drag Jinx over to it with him.

"So… found a cure for Beast Boy yet?" Jinx asks while they stood in line.

"Not yet it will take me a day or two," he replied happily. Then he thought for a minutes, "surprising Beast Boy isn't dead yet, I mean how Raven treats him when Robin went after him because he went to the bathroom on the couch, she like saved him form a beating," Cyborg said in one breath.

"I think she's fall for Beast Boy or his pup form anyways" Jinx replied as they got to the front of the stand, Cyborg order five cheeseburgers. Jinx just orders herself two cheeseburgers.

"Yeah" murmur Cyborg over his food.

***

Starfire and Robin just got off the Ferris wheel and saw Raven, Beast Boy, and Aqualad in line, Aqualad talking nonstop to Raven. They could tell Raven was half paying attention to him. They just smiled and went of to the old ring-toss booth. Their was no line so Robin through the ring and it land on the bottle since he had good aiming because he was the only west Titan to use weapons, and he had to have good aim. He won Star a black and white stuffed cat. She loved it to say the least. When he gave it to her she grabbed him and kiss him on the cheek then hugged him tightly where he couldn't breath.

"Star…Can't…. Breath" Robin finally manages to say.

"Sorry Boyfriend Robin," Starfire said as she quickly let him go.

"It's ok Star. Wonder how Raven and Beast Boy are doing, now I assign Raven to watch him," Robin murmur as he thought about it.

"I believe Friend Raven has the 'warm spot' for friend Beast Boy," Starfire replied happily, she was floating about an inch off the ground.

"Really? Wow never thought Raven had a warm spot for Beast Boy," Robin said as he and Starfire started to walk around the carnival.

"Yes, you haven't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"That friend Beast Boy and Raven like each other then family or friends,"

"Really, how do you know?"

"Why do you think friend Raven and Beast Boy fight?"

"Ummm… they hate each other?"

"Even friend Cyborg figure it out, why don't you ask him if your to blind to notice," Starfire said with a 'humph' at the end and she floated up a head towards the bumper cars "for the mean time why don't we ride the 'cars of the bumper'?" she said pointing to the bumper cars.

"Sure why not," they got in line after Robin said that.

***

Bumble Bee and Speedy walked away form the carousel. Both headed towards the cotton candy stand, they got into line and waited.

"Wonder why the H.I.V.E five turn Beast Boy into a pup," Speedy said breaking the silence.

"I do to, but you got to say he's cute" Bee said happily.

"I'm cuter, right?"

"Hmmm…. You got to when I'm going out with you," She said and kissed Speedy on the cheek.

"Thanks Hun," Speedy said as he grabs her hand as they got their cotton candy and left to go somewhere else in the carnival to eat it until…

They heard someone scream something about 'that thing isn't tame' or 'It Bite me and needs to put down.' They ran to see what's going on when they got to the crowed they push through saying they where part of Titans' east so they move aside what they saw wasn't what they expected.

***

(Before the scream about thirty minutes)

Raven, Beast Boy, and Aqualad got off the Ferris wheel. They walked around for a little while before Raven stop to take a break of walking. She sat down on the bench that was closes to her. Beast Boy hopped up on her lap and lay down falling asleep. Aqualad sat next to her and reach his arm around to put it behind Raven he brush his hand across her shoulder as he did so.

Beast Boy open his eyes in time to see that, without warning Beast Boy let out a growl and jump towards the arm that was behind Raven. Aqualad let out a scream when Beast Boy sharp baby teeth tore into his arm between the hand and elbow. Aqualad pulled his hand back and whack Beast Boy with the other to get him off. Beast Boy yelp while Aqualad rant about 'Beast Boy bite me,' or 'he needs to be put down'.

Raven stood up after she got over her shock, people where gathering around them. She bent down close to Beast Boy and check to see if he was ok. Once she made sure that he was ok she picked him up and look start at Aqualad as he rant.

"Aqualad!" Raven growled as she marches up to him. He stops and looked at her.

_'he just didn't do what i think he did!' all Raven emotion yelled at the same time even Timid._

"You should put that thing down!" he yelled back.

_'No! let me at him!' Rage roared_

"No I'm not putting him down!"

"Why? It bite me!"

_'i don't care you hurt him' yelled Love_

"I don't care, you probable provoke him or something! You didn't have to hit him, he just a pup!" Raven yelled, she didn't even care if her powers are going haywire will she yelled at Aqualad. Aqualad was bleeding but not bad, he shouldn't of hit Beast Boy like he did, and after you clean the wound it would stop bleeding after a minute.

"What's going on?" Robin yelled as he and the other Titans appear. Raven turn towards Robin and told him what happen, when Aqualad tried to interrupt, she sent him a glare she usually leave for Beast Boy before she got a crush on him anyways.

"I see, but why did Beast Boy attack Aqualad? And Raven can you heal him?" Robin asks as he ponders on the former question.

_'No' anger yelled_

"No"

"What?"

_'Is he stupid or what?' Rude asks_

"I said no,"

"Why?"

_'what do you think!' Love yelled_

"Because he hit Beast Boy" Raven said as she turns away from the team, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Ok… so why did Beast Boy at Aqualad?"

_'Becuase it look like Aqualad hit us' Knowledge said_

"He probable thought that friend Aqualad was a bad guy that tried to hurt friend Raven," Starfire cut in.

_'See even though Starfire may talk weird but she's smart' Knowledge said again_

"Maybe. Lets go home Titans," Robin said as he turn and push through the people, Raven followed right behind him Starfire at her side, the rest followed right away.

_yes lets get home before i go insane_ Raven thought

***

**A/N:**I didn't get Aqualad hurt to bad, but you see Beast Boy was protective I should say. So when Beast Boy saw Aqualad's hand hit Raven's shoulder Beast Boy got made. Just like my dog when someone tries to hit me, Maggie or Lucy attacks him or her. about 2,151 words


End file.
